Sky school
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Christina Jackson never pictured saving her school. Espeshaly not a school in the sky for mermaids...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm a normal writer from the year 2621. I write fiction, stuff I wish would happen in my own life. So let me tell you a story, about a Mermaid who saved her school from falling from the sky.

Once Upon a time, in a time long pasted, lived a girl, the age of 14, from 2014, with her friends and family...

? POV

"Come on we're gonna be late!" My brown-haired and hazel eyes friend Bree Deen yelled as she rushed towards the water, her green jacket and blue jeans a blurr. Mucky water. The mucky water where the airplane was. Hello, I'm Christina Jackson, I'm a Mermaid. Everyone here about to board this plane is a Mermaid or merman. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and lift me up

"Guess who." said a voice. Collin. My friend Collin. Collin Eternal.

"Hey Collin." I said as he set me back down. I turned around to meet with his sparkling blue eyes. His black hair was all fluffed up like normal. Like Chase Davenport's on the first episode of Lab Rats except... a bit more fluffy...

"This is going to be the best year ever!" He exclaimed excitedly over all the noise

"I know! We're going to Sky school! We've been waiting for this our entire lives! This is going to be amazing!" I exclaimed hugging him. He hugged back, picking me up and spinning me around, before setting me down. Sky school is the name of the school we're going to. A school up in the clouds for Mermaids. It was constructed millions of years ago with the help of the fairies that enchanted it to stay up in the sky.

"We are now boarding!" A voice called out and people rushed towards the plane.

"Race you!" Collin exclaimed his leather jacket and blue jeans a blur now as I followed him, my skirt flowing in the wind as we hopped onto the plane. We took seats next to the opening. The plane was strange. It was a normal plane but the sides were half doors that let you see out into the world and the bottom and top of the plane were connected by strong steel bars. I had saved a seat next to the door for Bree but she hadn't boarded. I felt the engine start up. Still no Bree. SPLASH! I looked out the door as the airplane began to rise. There was Bree, jeans now a blue tale that was flapping around trying to get the planes attention but it was hopeless.

"Bree!" I yelled but now we were above the water, about to go into the clouds.

"I'm jumping." I said taking off my backpack.

"Christina you can't." Collin said

"Yes I can. They always go back for jumpers." I said as I stood up, few people looked at me but ignored me as if I was just pulling up my pants. "Just watch my shit." I than said, opening the door.

"No Christina don't!" Bree yelled at me but I ignored her as I leaped from the plane, the alarm ran out. at mid jump my legs turned to my tail, a beautiful silver tail with hints of purple in it. I dived into the mucky water, moments later I surfaced looking at Bree. My lacy shirt was now soaked. I swam over to Bree and hugged her.

"You idiot!" She yelled hugging back tightly as the plane began to land

"You know you love me." I said with a slight smile. The plane landed near us and we separated than swimming to it, Collin opened the door and helped me up, when most of my tail had been lifted out my legs came back, one inside the water one inside the plane and I helped Bree in the same happening to her. We sat down and we put towels around ourselves. Collin put and arm around my shoulder

"Never do that again. Please." He said and I rested my head onto his chest. Before you ask, no, we're just friends.

"I'll try my best." I said softly as we took off once more. I ignored all the rude and nasty comments and just drifted off into a nice, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought you guys would like a list of the names from this story. At the end will be the entire list of names so far (Over 20 names) (And sorry if the name Tran is in here anywhere. That name should be Bree)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The queen, the Princess and the room mates.

* * *

Christina POV

"Christina. Wake up, we're here." Collin spoke in my head as I felt a slight shaking on my arm. My eyes fluttered open and they looked. I saw a side view of Collin's shirt and part of the huge crystal castle.

"Oh my Lobster." I said. The castle, sparkling pink and many other colors, rested on a single fluffy white had to be 50 or 60 feet high and a beautiful sight to see. We were all to onboard the plane. As we did I was nearly tackled down by my friend Kelsey Gardener

"Oh my lobster Christina what the flounder were you thinking!?" She exclaimed over all the noise everyone was making

"Kelsey calm down." I said. She was a short girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Let's just say most of my friends have black hair.

"You could have hurt yourself!" Kelsey exclaimed

"I'm fine Kelsey. See? No cuts, no broken bones, no fin broken." I said the last part as in my human feet.

"You scared the stuffing out of my!" Kelsey said hugging me and I rubbed her head making her back up. The doors to the huge castle opened and out stepped the lovely Queen Mariam. She, like most of my friends, had long black hair. But her eyes were water blue.

"I want to see the jumper! Who jumped off of my plane!" She yelled, her voice sending chills down my spine. I stepped out of the crowd, ignoring all the comments shot towards me and the dirty glares and all the looks.

"I-i jumped ma'am." I said. She looked at me

"Fallow me to my office." She said turning her back to me, her white cape flaring out as she began to walk. I followed along through the crystal halls. We came to a black door with golden iron hinges and locks. She pushed the door open. The interior was white. White walls, a brown desk with a few seats and a fish tank on one side of the room a huge window on the other letting you look out into the cloud.

"Sit." She said taking her seat at her desk. In a glass casing is the great faire wand, given to the Mermaids on the occasion of the Faire queen's death. They gave it to us because of the Dark faire, sister of the faire queen, who had been searching for it since her sister died. And they beleave she would never suspect it here.

I took a seat on the left of the desk, the opposite side of the wand.

"Now. Tell me the reason you decided to jump from my plane." She said. I took in a deep breath "I'm waiting."

"Well ma'am, the plane left behind my best friend, Bree. And well, We have both been looking forward to this since we had heard of it. I jumped because I thought it would be unfair to come here without her." I said quietly. I saw her expression change a bit

"Friendship is important to you?" She asked. Her tone had become more lighter. Nice you may say

"Yes ma'am." I said with a small nod

"Okay. What is your name?" She asked

"Christina Jackson." I said quietly. I felt weird telling the queen my name.

"Well Miss. Jackson, I will not expel you, but you hae to do one thing for me." She said. I nodded. What will she ask from me? "My daughter, Kaitlyn has a very hard time making friends. I want you to be her friend. This is her first year at Sky school which I am guessing is your as well?" She asked. I nodded "Than perfect you are both the age of 14." She said. I shook my head

"I'm 13. My birthday is in November." I said. She nodded.

"Well. You will still be friends with my daughter. But if you try to break that, you will be expelled. But if she breaks it, You will not." She said. I nodded. "Kaitlyn come in here please!" She called. In walked the Princess. She had long blond hair and the strangest blue eyes. She wore a lacy white dress like her mother and a tiara. Her mom wore the royal crown which was solid gold. The Princess's Tiara is silver.

"Yes Mother?" She asked, her tone cold.

"Kaitlyn meet Christina. She will be your friend while you are here at Sky school." said the Queen. She took one look at me

"Why her mother?" She asked which kinda hurt.

"Because friendship matters to her. Now, go to the gym, first years will be in there." said the Queen. We nodded and walked out. The halls were sparkling crystal walls and the doors were made of a light wood and black iron hinges and huge iron locks that were silver. About half way there, the Princess turned to me with a hard glare that made a chill go down my spine. She was an inch or so shorter than me but she was scary.

"What in the eternal sea are you doing?" She asked coldly. Her tone wasn't surprising me.

"Walking to the gym." I said simply fixing the strap on my backpack since it was sliding off

"I mean why does my mom want _you_ as my friend?" She asked with a glare.

"Because I care about friendship and everyone having friends." I said before I continued walking. I heard her mumbling but continued to walk. She was following me I think. When I finally reached the gym, inside was a pool. Gigantic pool. Inside was a huge, bigger than any hum sized rainbow fish that was finished a greeting saying

"... to Sky school!" His voice boomed a bit. Surrounding him were adult mermaids. Teachers probably. Out of them there were 2 I recognized. My mom and my dad. Everyone looked at me and then Princess. Well I think they were mostly gaping at the Princess. But not my friends. Around the pool were chairs that were filled with first years. To the right of my friend Collin were two empty seats that then lead to Kelsey and Bree. I smiled and began to walk over, but before I could sit next to Collin, The Princess got there first.

Disappointment fell over my face as I looked at Collin who looked back with the same face. Kaitlyn was showing a flirty grin at him and I don't know why, but it killed me inside. I took my seat in between Princess brat and Kelsey with my disappointment still showing. Kelsey looked at me worried so I gave her a small slime telling her 'I'm okay' even though I really wasn't.

"Well now everyone. We're gonna introduce ourselves." said the fish "I'm Mr. Tail." He said. Than my mom, a lovely woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes, opened her mouth to speak

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Jackson." She said, flapping her lovely purple tail under the water. Next to open their mouth was a woman with grey hair and lovely green eyes

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Guppy." She said with a lovely smile. Her tail was a fantastic orange color with hints of yellow. One by one each teacher introduced themselves, last one being my father

"Hello, I'm Mr. Jackson." He said. His hair was a lovely ginger and his eyes were as blue as his aqua tail.

"Now. Before we give out rooming we have a few rules." Mr. Tail announced "Rule 1. No staying up after curfew which will be 12:00Pm. Rule 2. No one will try jumping off this cloud, we will not go after you. Rule 3. No boys sleeping in girls rooms and no girls sleeping in boys rooms. Rule 4. No going into the queens office when she is not there and if she is, you must knock and wait for a response or for her to open the door. And my last rule in that there will not be any making fun of teachers or the princess('To late' I though)." He finished

"Now for rooming," said Mrs. Tale(No not Tail, Tale.), a teacher with lovely blue hair and grey eyes and an orange tail. "In room 602 will be, Yolanda James, Christy Chan, Tiarra Windsheild and Stephany Leon." She said reading from a paper. "In room 604 will be, Bree Lee, Kelsey Gardener, Marisa Goodwin and Christina Jackson." But I stopped listening after than. Yes! I'm rooming with my best friends. Well a few of them. When they finished reading off the names it was a half hour later. We all stood to find out room, Kelsey and Bree connecting arms with me, Kelsey on my right and Bree on my left. I smiled as we walked off to find our room.

* * *

As I promised a character list

35- Squishie  
34- Flounder  
33-Princess Kaitlyn  
32- Princess Andrea  
31-Queen Mariam  
30-Mrs. Guppy  
29-Mrs. Tale  
28-Mr. Guppy  
27-Mr. Gillard...  
26-Mr. Tail  
25-Oliver  
24-Emilio(Or Elmo for short)  
23-Jerry  
22-Zaria  
21-Stephany  
20-Bianca  
19-Tiffany  
18-Tiarra  
17-Christy  
16-Yolanda  
15-Marisa  
14-Ashly  
13-Veronica  
12-Jace(Girl)  
11-Konor(Girl)  
10-Fallen  
9-Saphire  
8-Judie  
7-Jack  
6-Milinda  
5-Bree  
4-Katie  
3- Kelsey  
2-Collin  
1-Christina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New friend, Collin's roommates, and my tail.

* * *

Christina POV

The room was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. When we had found room 604, the inside had water blue walls, a floor made of a dark polished wood, and 4 beds with a balcony. But the curtain was closed.

Each bed had a single white sheet, 2 pillows and a curtain for privacy that hund off the top of the bed. My suitcase was on the first bed on the right. Than on the far right was a bed for Kelsey. On the left, the first bed was for Bree and the last bed on the far left was for that Marisa girl.

I sat on my bed and laid back my head nearly hitting my suitcase. Kelsey sat on her bed and bounced a bit and Bree just hopped onto her bed. I sat up as a girl with long black hair(It's always black!) and light brown eyes walked in. She wore a pair of dark black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. Sorta like Kelsey but Kelsey wore a grey jacket.

"'ey." She said throwing her backpack on her bed reminding me I still had mine on and I took it off. She sat on her bed as Kelsey and Bree stared at me

"What?" I asked as I pulled out a brush from my backpack and began to brush my hair

"You have a crush on Collin!" Kelsey yelled as if it was obvious

"What?! I do not!" I said. But truthfully I wasn't sure. That pain I had felt. What could that have been?

"You do to! I see the way you always look at him, and the look you had on your face when Princess Kaitlyn sat next to him with a flirty look! You SO Like Collin!" Bree nodded as Kelsey squealed

"You like Collin, You like Collin, You like Collin!" They chanted And I hushed them

"Shut up guys!" I exclaimed

"You're saying no because you do like him!" Bree exclaimed

"I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you talking about?" Asked Marisa

"Our Friend Collin. Christina likes him." Kelsey said pointing at me

"I do not!" I yelled

* * *

Collin POV

I walked into my room. The walls were a dark blue, like my tail and the floor was a dark wood that was polished. thee of the beds were taken up by boys already. They all looked at me. One of then had short sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, another had short brown hair and blue eyes and the last one had hair like mine that was silver and dark brown eyes.

"Ummm. Hi." I said. Last bed left was on the far right of the room. My suit case laid there and looked as if it had been opened already. I walked over and unzipped it. My notebook was gone. Along with all my pencils and a birthday present I had gotten early for someone.

"Who touched my suit case?" I asked turning around. The silver haired kid had my pencils in his hand, the blond kid had the box which contained the present and the brown haired kid had my note book

"Look I don't want any trouble. I just need my things back." They all looked at one another before throwing my stuff at me as hard as they could, hitting my side, my stomach and my face. THe pencils had hit my stomach which wasn't to bad, the notebook hitting my side wasn't to bad wither. It was the box I rushed to catch. I couldn't let this break. I mumbled a few curse words before putting my stuff back in my suit case.

"So, fluffy black hair what's your name?" asked the blond kid

"Collin." I said sitting down

"Well I'm Jerry." said the brown haired hid

"Emilio but you can calm me Elmo." said the blond

"And I'm Oliver." said the silver haired guy. Than, my older by a few minuets twin brother ran in. He's exactly like my but he had brown eyes and a darker shaded hair.

"What are you doing Jack?" I asked sitting on my bed, leaning back

"Collin I saw that out there! The Princess likes you man! And so does Christina!" He exclaimed making the other three looked directly at me

"W-what!? C-christina is just a friend! Besides. I don't even like the Princess." I said sitting up.

"Dude you got two girls who like you. Pathetic. I've got 2 girlfriends." said Oliver rolling his eyes.

"You do like Christina Collin!" Jack exclaimed

"As a friend!" I yelled at him

"Nope you want to be more than friends!" He yelled

"Shut up!" I yelled

* * *

Next day... Christina POV

"Good morning everyone." said my first teacher of the day, Mrs. Gillard, my PE teacher, who was already in the water, flapping around her black and white tail. It was a black tail with white hinted in it. We all stood at the edge of the pool, since today we would be showing off our tails. One thing I never under stood. Collin stood 5 people to my left, along with Kelsey and Bree. I was second in line. First was the Princess.

"You may go." said Mrs. Gillard and the Princess jumped in, her legs turning into a dazzling silver tail that waved to Collin as if flirting. "Go Miss. Jackson." I dived in, my tail forming before my legs even hit the water, turning to my silver tail with purple hinted in it. People stared at mine since it was strange for a commoner to have a silver tail, even when there was extra color in it. The Princess glared at me

"Looks like we have a silver commoner." said a random kid. That's what they're called. Commoners with silver tails. Silver Commoners.

"Jake Eternal don't be mean." said the teacher. Oh. It's Collin's twin. "Now, Miss James you may go." Yolanda James jumped into the pool, her tail was a brilliant Green, like seaweed. "Now, Miss Windsheild you may go."Tiarra Windsheild jumped in and her tail was a lovely shade of red "Mr. Jenson." A boy, with silver hair that was like Collin's jumped in. His tail was a bright orange "Mr. Henderson." A boy with brown hair jumped in, a lavender tail forming. "Mr. Eternal." Collin dived in, his dark blue tail forming. He ended up next to me as everyone else jumped. Last was his brother who jumped in, a dark red tail forming. But by that time, the bell rang and class was over, first to get out was royal pain herself. Than it was the teacher who helped everyone out one by one, Me being last. I walked over to my shoes, not bothering to put them on like my other friends and together, we weirdo's walked barefoot to our next class.

* * *

**Sorry people last time I posted this chapter I didn 't relise there wasa part from the other chapter below it... So yeah... Keep calm and Love the Doctor :)**


End file.
